Networks, such as cellular telecommunications networks, allow communication between user devices (such as cellular telephones) and other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Traffic to and/or from user devices may traverse multiple different network devices, such as base stations and/or gateways. These network devices may each employ various different techniques for ensuring quality of service (“QoS”) for traffic associated with the user devices. For instance, different vendors of different network devices may implement QoS traffic schedulers differently, which may result in expected network characteristics for the same function to vary greatly.